Feuer über dem Wasser
by YuryJulian
Summary: Wie erkläre ich jetzt den Titel? Bischen komisch, auf alle Fälle baut sie auf den beiden vorherigen Geschichten von Lucas' Landurlaub bei den Eltern auf. Lest also selbst.


Feuer über dem Wasser by Yury Julian  
  
Stolz breitete Lawrence seine Arme aus und zeigte auf die weiße Segeljacht direkt vor ihnen. "Da ist es. Hier verbringen wir die nächsten fünf Tage."  
  
Lucas schob die Sonnenbrille von seiner Nase auf den Kopf, um das weiße Boot im hellen Licht der gleißenden Mittagssonne zu betrachten. Seine Mutter rümpfte die Nase. "Ich dachte du würdest uns in die Oper einladen, aber dass das deine Überraschung sein sollte.", sagte sie.  
  
"Och naja, ich bin schon das ganze Jahr auf einem Boot inmitten des Ozeans, wieso dann auch nicht im Urlaub?" Lucas ging über den Steg an Bord der Jacht. Seine Tasche ließ er aufs Deck fallen.  
  
"Bitte etwas mehr Begeisterung ihr zwei. Das Ding ist nicht einfach nur ein Boot. Technisch auf dem neuesten Stand ausgerüstet. Ihr werdet es drinnen schon sehen. Man merkt gar nicht mehr, dass man auf dem Wasser ist."  
  
"Dann hätten wir doch auch ins Hotel gehen können. Die haben mehr Schnickschnack als deine blöde Technik.", nörgelte Cynthia rum.  
  
"Es hindert dich keiner daran in eines zu gehen. Bitte versuch jedoch eine Nacht wenigstens hier zu verbringen. Wenn es dir morgen immer noch nicht gefällt kannst du gehen. Nur ich glaube nicht, dass du ein Zimmer bekommen wirst. Außerdem bist du genauso wie ich ständig in Hotels, darum habe ich mir endlich mal was besseres einfallen lassen. Leider ohne Erfolg, wie ich feststellen muss."  
  
"Einbrecher haben es leichter ein Boot als ein Hotelzimmer auszurauben."  
  
"Was hat das jetzt damit zu tun?"  
  
"Mum! Jetzt hör bitte auf. Ich bin totmüde. Den ganzen Flug über habt ihr euch schon gestritten und ich setze mich auf gar keinen Fall mehr zwischen euch beide. Das nächste Mal, sofern es das gibt, hätte ich außerdem gerne einen Platz am anderen Ende der Kabine.", mischte sich Lucas nun ein. "Ich finde es im übrigen richtig toll. Sei bitte kein Spielverderber und sieh dir mit mir das Boot an." Lucas war nochmals von Bord gegangen um seine Mutter am Arm zu nehmen und ging anschließend mit ihr unter Deck.  
  
In der Hauptkajüte, die auch als Wohnraum diente, war eine Eckcouch mit einem beige farbenen Muster. Silberne Leuchter an den Wänden vermittelten eine warme Atmosphäre. Ein Flachbildschirm war an der gegenüberliegenden Seite der Couch angebracht. Eine dunkle Holzvertäfelung zierte die Wände, im selben Holzton waren auch die kleineren Schränke und Kommoden. Auf einem kleinen Beistelltisch befand sich eine kleine Tastatur zur Bedienung des Vidlinks und Fernsehprogramm.  
  
"Die Schlafzimmer befinden sich dort hinten.", sagte Lawrence, der als letzter eintrat. Mit einem Blick auf Cynthia fügte er noch hinzu: "Für jeden ein eigenes."  
  
Schnell wie der Blitz suchte sich Lucas das Schönste aus. "Von mir aus können wir ewig hier bleiben." Die Kabine war ebenfalls wie der große Vorraum mit Holz ausgekleidet. Ein länglicher Lamellenschrank diente zur Unterbringung diverser Kleidungsstücke neben dem Eingang. Direkt dahinter war ein gemütlich aussehendes Bett quer in eine Nische eingefügt. Auf dem daneben stehenden Schreibtisch aus Eichenholz stand ein kleiner Monitor. Die Tastatur davor zeigte, dass es sich hierbei um einen Computer handelte. Über dem Schreibtisch hing ein Kunstdruck von Leonardo DaVinci.  
  
Lucas kramte seinen Laptop aus der Tasche. Das Wichtigste zuerst. Als sein Vater herein kam, wunderte es ihn nicht, den Teenager unter dem Tisch vorzufinden, wo er eine Möglichkeit zum Verbinden seines Computers mit dem des Bootes suchte.  
  
"Kann ich dir zur Hand gehen?", fragte er lächelnd.  
  
"Nein, habs schon." Lucas kroch unter dem Tisch hervor. "Richtig toll hier. Alles was ich jetzt noch brauche ist eine große Pizza und die Party kann los gehen."  
  
"Zumindest einem gefällt es." Lawrence setzte sich auf das Bett.  
  
"Kannst du das Ding hier fahren oder liegen wir nur im Hafen?", fragte Lucas dann, als er sah, dass sein Spielzeug hochfuhr und ordentlich mit Saft versehen war.  
  
"Du weißt du doch. Bevor wir uns ein wenig raus wagen, sollten wir noch einige Einkäufe erledigen. Ich habe keine Lust draußen vor Anker zu sitzen und darauf zu warten, dass ein Fisch an meine Angel beißt. Wenn es ganz blöd läuft kommt noch die Hafenpolizei und verhaftet mich, weil ich keinen Angelschein haben."  
  
"Vielleicht hast du ja Glück und uns springt ein Hai aufs Deck. Damit wäre die Frage nach dem Essen wieder gegessen.", grinste Lucas.  
  
"Kommst du mit?"  
  
Lucas sah wehleidig auf seinen Computer. "Ach was solls. So seh ich wenigstens was von der Stadt. Darf man hier im Hafen überhaupt schwimmen?"  
  
"Das weiß ich nicht, aber du kannst gerne mal reinspringen. Wäre bestimmt ein guter Köder für unseren Abendessenhai.", meinte Lawrence, als sie die Kabine verließen. Cynthia Wolenczak saß mit einem verzogenem Gesicht auf der Couch der Hauptkajüte.  
  
"Was ist los?", fragte Lucas sie. "Läuft Wasser in deine Kabine?"  
  
"Das nicht, aber es ist verdammt eng. Schon mal bemerkt?", zischte sie.  
  
"Mich stört das nicht. Auf der Sea Quest ist es da teilweise nicht anders. Dad und ich wollen etwas einkaufen gehen, damit wir keinen Hai anlocken müssen. Sollen wir dir was mitbringen?"  
  
"Ich werde mich nicht in diese Mikroküche rein zwängen und für euch kochen, falls es das ist, was du mir damit sagen möchtest."  
  
"Die Küche auf diesem Boot ist im Vergleich zu anderen Schiffen, auf denen ich bereits war wirklich groß. Also stell dich nicht so an, Cynthia. Von dir verlangt keiner, das du kochen sollst. Das kann ich ebenfalls übernehmen.", sagte Dr. Wolenczak Frieden suchend.  
  
"Macht doch was ihr wollt!" Sie stand auf und ging in ihre Kabine.  
  
"Wieso habe ich das Gefühl, die nächsten Tage werden schrecklich?", murmelte Lucas.  
  
"Wie bitte?"  
  
"Ach nichts. Lass uns gehen, Dad."  
  
"Warte." Lawrence eilte zu der Sitzecke zurück. Aus seiner Hemdtasche legte er drei gleich große Papierstücke hin.  
  
"Was ist das?", fragte Lucas, der dies alles vom Aufgang zum Deck beobachtete.  
  
"Das, mein Junge, sind die Karten für die Oper." Breit grinsend kam Lawrence zu seinem Sohn zurück.  
  
"Dann lag Mum ja doch nicht so falsch."  
  
Sie waren bereits draußen auf dem Steg. Lucas musste die Augen zusammen kneifen, damit ihn die Sonne nicht allzusehr blendete. Es war kochendheiß. Doch immer wieder kam eine frische Brise vom Meer die etwas Abkühlung brachte. Es war einfach herrlich. Schon allein der Geruch.  
  
"Ich kenne deine Mutter nun schon lange genug um ganz genau zu wissen, was sie möchte und was nicht. Das mit der Oper war nur offensichtlich."  
  
Zumindest würde bis nach dem Opernbesuch Frieden herrschen. Cynthia war immer besonders freundlich wenn sie der Meinung war, Lawrence etwas zu schulden. Lucas konnte davon nur profitieren. Er hoffte dieser Zustand würde länger anhalten, auch nach dem feinen Abend. Dann fiel ihm etwas ein.  
  
"Die werden mich mit meinem Jeans gar nicht rein lassen."  
  
"Dem können wir jetzt doch Abhilfe schaffen oder morgen, je nachdem wie wir Lust haben. Denn ehrlich gesagt, möchte ich mich nachher an Deck in die Sonne legen und im Schaukeln der Wellen vor mich hin dösen, als mit dir einen geeigneten Anzug zu kaufen."  
  
"Sind die Karten für morgen Abend?"  
  
"Ja. Die Silvestergala selber war schon ausverkauft, aber für den Tag zuvor konnte ich noch einige gute Plätze bekommen."  
  
*********  
  
Bis zum Abend des nächsten Tages verlief alles so wie das Computergenie es vermutet hatte. Seine Mutter war freundlich und zuvorkommend, das es einem richtig Angst machte. Obwohl sie sich Mittags noch gesträubt hatte, kochte sie für alle das Abendessen. Am großen Opernabend wollten sie anschließend noch in ein australisches Steakhaus gehen. Eigentlich hätte der Teenager lieber vorher einen kurzen Abstecher auf die Jacht gemacht, denn er fühlte sich nicht wirklich wohl in dem schwarzen Abend Anzug mit Fliege. Zumindest bei dem blauen Seidenhemd hatte er seinen Willen durchsetzen können. Jeder der Besucher hatte ein weißes Hemd unter dem Frack oder Anzug, nur Lucas musste blau tragen.  
  
Das Essen im Steakhaus war köstlich. Sein Vater aß bei dieser Gelegenheit immer ein Gericht mit Krokodilfleisch, das Genie zog es vor zu experimentieren und verschlang einen ordentlichen Happen Känguruh. Seltsamerweise zog es ihn jedoch immer wieder zum Teller seiner Mutter hin, die gebratene Kartoffeln mit Emu hatte. Der Vogel schmeckte ihm noch besser als sein Hüpftier.  
  
"Ich bin so voll und müde.", jammerte Lucas. Er hatte sich bei seinem Vater untergehakt und ließ sich von ihm über die Straße zum Hafen schleifen. Ihm waren die Füße im Taxi eingeschlafen.  
  
"Was ist denn da vorn los?", fragte Cynthia.  
  
"Keine Ahnung, vielleicht machen die schon mal eine Generalprobe für den großen Knall.", murmelte Lucas.  
  
Eine Traube von Menschen hatte sich an den Stegen versammelt, zwei Feuerwehrautos standen da sowie mehrere Rettungswägen. Als die Wolenczaks näher kamen, mussten sie eine weniger erfreuliche Entdeckung machen.  
  
"Entschuldigen sie." Lawrence hatte einen der Feuerwehrleute am Arm gepackt. "Welches der Boote löschen sie dort?"  
  
"Eine größere Jacht ist das gewesen. War bestimmt schweineteuer. Schade drum. Aber das Teil ist hinüber. Der Besitzer wird sich bestimmt freuen, wenn er davon erfährt. Kennen sie ihn zufälligerweise."  
  
"Nein.", sagte Lawrence matt. "Zumindest nicht persönlich. Die Jacht war über einen Makler gemietet."  
  
"Wie konnte das passieren?", fragte Cynthia nervös. Sie zupfte an dem Tuch, das sie um ihre Schultern trug, da die nächtlichen Temperaturen Sydneys doch recht frisch waren.  
  
"Da gibt es viele Möglichkeiten. Wir werden nachher, sobald es möglich ist die Überreste aus dem Wasser ziehen und in unsere Zentrale bringen, wo es morgen nach der Brandursache untersucht wird. Sie sagten, sie hätten es gemietet. Befanden sich außer den üblichen Sachen andere leicht entzündliche Gegenstände an Bord."  
  
"Sie meinen außer unserer Papiere, Kleidung und besonderen Habseligkeiten?" Lucas' Mutter begann leicht hysterisch zu werden. Doch er selbst stand ebenfalls unter Schock. "Mein Laptop!" Lawrence drückte ihn tröstend.  
  
"Soweit ich das in Erinnerung habe, gab es nichts, was besonders entzündlich gewesen wäre.", sagte Dr. Wolenczak zu dem Feuerwehrmann.  
  
"Bitte warten sie hier, ich muss meinen Vorgesetzten holen, damit er ihre Personalien aufnehmen kann. Sie werden sich morgen einer weiteren Befragung unterziehen müssen, tut mir leid." Schon war der Mann verschwunden.  
  
"Na toll. Was sollen wir jetzt machen? Ich denke es gibt kein einziges Zimmer mehr in der Stadt.", schimpfte Cynthia wieder voll in ihrem Element herum.  
  
"Ab einer gewissen Summe bekommst du schon noch ein Zimmer. Fragt sich nur, ob die zu dieser Zeit noch jemanden rein nehmen." Lawrence hatte Lucas im Arm, der mit geschlossenen Augen um sein neue und bereits wieder verlorene Liebe trauerte.  
  
"Na zumindest sehen wir so aus, als könnten wir es uns leisten. Mein ganzes Geld, die Kreditkarten, mein Schmuck, alles war auf diesem Kahn. Ich wusste es von Anfang an." Während sie dies sagte, gestikulierte sie wild in der Gegend herum. Einige der Schaulustigen wandten bereits ihren Blick von dem Brand ab um sie zu beobachten.  
  
"Damit hatte keiner rechnen können." Na sowas? Lawrence brach nicht ebenso in einen lauten Ton aus. Anscheinend hatte sein Vater sich doch mehr seit dem Fehlschlag seines Projektes verändert, als das Computergenie zu glauben gewagt hatte.  
  
"Ach nein? Ich weiß nur, dass mir diese ganze Sache schon von Beginn an missfiel. Wir sitzen heute Nacht auf der Straße. Wir sitzen in dieser gottverdammten Stadt fest. Unsere Rückflugtickets waren ebenfalls da drinnen. Die Schlüssel zu meinem Apartment und die für mein Büro im Museum."  
  
Lucas lies seinen Vater los und ging etwas von den beiden weg. Es hatten sich bereits mehrere Leute zu ihnen umgedreht gehabt. Eine unvermeidliche Tatsache bei Dr. Cynthia Wolenczaks Lautstärke. Doch nun schien sie etwas Ruhe zu bewahren, denn der Vorgesetzte des Feuerwehrmannes von zuvor, bat die beiden etwas Abseits von dem Geschehen sich mit ihnen zu unterhalten.  
  
Der blonde Teenager setze sich derweil auf einen kleinen Pfosten oben am Wegesrand der zu den Stegen hinunter führte. Traurig ruhte sein Blick auf das bereits schwache Glimmen des eben noch in hohen Flammen stehende Bootes. Mit seinen Eltern passierten auch die unglaublichsten Dinge. Von der Sea Quest war er zwar einiges gewohnt, nur waren das andere Sachen, die ihm leichter fielen zu verstehen, als ein normaler Brand. Er möchte nur mal wissen, welcher seiner Elternteile den Benzinkanister über die Garnitur geschüttet und zufällig ein Streichholz fallen gelassen hatte. Anders konnte es nicht sein. Die beiden schafften es immer aus dummen Zufällen heraus sich gegenseitig alles kaputt zu machen, dass er dabei leidete interessierte sie nicht. Keinem von beiden. Sie hatten anscheinend noch nicht einmal bemerkt, wie er sich von ihnen abgesetzt hatte.  
  
Nach dem Ende der Befragung sah er wie sie sich wieder stritten. Nun musste sein Vater doch lauter geworden sein, das verriet seine Körperhaltung und die Gestik mit der er sich mit seiner Mutter stritt. Wieso konnten sie nicht ganz normale Leute sein?  
  
**********  
  
Durch ein lautes Klirren schreckte er aus seinem Dämmerschlaf auf. Im Nebenzimmer musste etwas gläsernes zu Bruch gegangen sein. Da waren auch schon die Stimmen seiner Eltern zu hören. Wie konnten die nur so fit sein? Lucas dreht sich auf den Rücken und starrte die Decke an, die mit feinsten Malereien und Gibsverzierungen versehen war.  
  
Wie Dr. Wolenczak gesagt hatte, konnten sie in einem Nobelhotel zwei Zimmer für die Nacht bekommen. Es hielten sich fast nur ältere Leute darin auf und sie sahen alle aus als hätten sie ein Sir vor oder ein von im Namen. Lucas fühlte sich absolut nicht wohl. Beim Frühstück, das er allein eingenommen hatten, fühlte er sich von allen Seiten beobachtet. Wohl auch verständlich. Wie oft kam es schon vor, dass einer unter seinen Vierzigern in ihrer Mitte aß? Doch da musste er nun durch. Hoffentlich erwarteten die Gäste in dem Hotel nicht, dass er sich vor ihnen auch noch verbeugte, wenn er ihnen im Flur begegnete.  
  
"Jetzt reichts!" Wütend stand er auf. Ohne anzuklopfen stürmte er in das Zimmer seiner Mutter. Auf dem Boden lagen zwei der gläsernen Vasen inmitten aus einem Meer von Blumen und Wasser. "Könnt ihr nicht diese wenigen Stunden bis diese ganze Jahreswechselscheiße vorbei ist noch ruhig sein? Ich habe versucht nebenan etwas zu schlafen, da ich letzte Nacht schon nicht dazu gekommen bin, aber leider ist das ja nicht möglich."  
  
"Verschwinde, das geht dich nichts an!", herrschte Lawrence seinen Sohn an.  
  
"Und ob es das tut!", widersprach Lucas.  
  
"Nein, dein Vater hat recht. Geh bitte raus."  
  
"Das werde ich nicht tun jedenfalls nicht bevor hier nicht Ruhe ist." Das war genug. Dr. Lawrence ging entschlossen auf Lucas zu, packte ihn am Oberarm und schob ihn vor die Tür. "Hey, das kannst du nicht machen."  
  
"Doch, denn anders scheinst du es nicht zu kapieren. Bleib draußen, sieh dir die Stadt an oder mach was du willst. Hier." Er holte einige Geldscheine aus seiner Hosentasche und drückte diese Lucas in die Hand, bevor er die Zimmertür hinter sich abschloss. Kurz daraufhin konnte der Teenager seine Eltern wieder schreien hören. Ein älteres Ehepaar lief den Gang entlang, in Höhe der Wolenczaks blieben sie kurz stehen, bevor sie kopfschüttelnd hinunter in die Lobby gingen. Lucas tat so, als hätte er sich gerade beschweren wollen. Musste ja nicht jeder gleich wissen, das er zu den Teufeln da drinnen gehörte.  
  
Nachdenklich sah er auf die Geldscheine in seiner Hand. Es waren vierhundert Dollar. Er musste sehr gestört haben, wenn sein Vater blind irgendwelche Noten verschenkte. Vielleicht wäre es besser er nahm sich von dem Geld ein anderes Hotel. Dann könnte er wenigstens schlafen. Obwohl, er hatte noch kein Geschenk für Bridger, doch im war in der Nacht, als er sich in dem großem luxuriösen Bett hin und her wälzte eine Idee gekommen. Wenn er sich beeilen würde, könnte er alles dafür zusammen bekommen. Geld hatte er nun ja genug.  
  
Sein Entschluss stand fest. Er zog sich was anderes an und beim Verlassen des Hotels hörte er nochmals etwas im elterlichen Zimmer etwas zu Bruch gehen. Die führten sich schlimmer auf, als Rockstars.  
  
*********  
  
"Das Ding hier ist nicht so toll, wie unsere in Flammen aufgegangene Jacht, aber immerhin können wir hier alles sehen.", meinte Lawrence. Er hatte den Arm um Lucas Schultern geschwungen und war bereits jetzt leicht angetrunken. Das blonde Computergenie überlegte ernsthaft, ob er ihm das Glas aus der Hand reißen und seinen Inhalt über Bord schütten sollte. Soviel Schampus und Sekt an einem Abend konnten nicht gut sein. Von seiner Mutter war auch nirgends was zu sehen. Hoffentlich ist sie nicht über Bord gegangen. Unter Gewalt Androhung hatten die Wolenczak Männer es geschafft sie auf dieses Boot zu bekommen. Nie wieder wollte sie einen Fuß auf ein solches Ding setzen, schon gar nicht wenn es von Dr. Lawrence Wolenczak bezahlt wurde. Doch sie war hier, zumindest bis vor wenigen Minuten noch.  
  
Seine Vater hatte recht. Sie konnten wirklich alles sehen. Bereits am Vormittag waren sie raus gefahren um sich für den Abend einen idealen Ankerplatz zu sichern. Und hier war er. Genau zwischen der beleuchteten Oper und der genauso erhellten Harbour Bridge. Einfach Fantastisch.  
  
Lucas' Vater wollte unbedingt im Hafen Sydneys in das neue Jahr gehen. Dazu brauchte es aber ein Schiff und da das große gemietete aus unerklärlichen Gründen abgebrannt war, musste ein Ersatz her. Wie er so schnell an ein neues Bott kam, brauchte Lucas sich nicht zu fragen. Wahrscheinlich hatte Dr. Wolenczak ordentlich mit einige Geldscheinen gewedelt und schon konnte er unter mehreren aussuchen.  
  
"Wir sollten das öfters machen.", sagte Dr. Wolenczak während er einen weiteren Schluck aus dem Kritallglas trank.  
  
"Was meinst du?"  
  
"Diesen Urlaub. Es macht richtig Spaß, so kann ich viel lockerer wieder an die Arbeit gehen."  
  
Spaß? Er und seine Mutter hatten sich die letzten Tage nur in den Haaren gehabt. Erst recht nach dem Brand. Dazu wurden sie gegen Mittag aus dem Hotel geworfen. "Um das wieder rein zu arbeiten, was der ganze Spaß gekostet hat?"  
  
Lawrence winkte ab. "Das ist sind doch nur kleine Flecken."  
  
"Du musst die Jacht bezahlen!"  
  
"Oh, die hatte ich allerdings vergessen."  
  
"Und die Zimmereinrichtung des Hotels!!  
  
"Ist doch gar nichts."  
  
Lucas seufzte auf. "Okay, schluß jetzt! Gib mir das Glas."  
  
"Nein." Dr. Wolenczak drehte sich herum und beschützte sein Getränk.  
  
"Gib das jetzt her! Die Flasche auch oder ich kipp alles über Bord und wir stoßen zu Mitternacht mit Limonade an." Energisch entnahm Lucas seinem Vater den Alkohol. Dieser war zwar kein Alkoholiker, aber in seinem jetzigen Zustand konnte der Mann einfach nicht mehr aufhören. Der Teenager kannte das noch von früher. Seine Eltern begannen bei den Gelegenheiten, bei denen Alkohol ganz normal getrunken wurde im erhitzten Zustand das Zeug in übermäßigen Mengen zu sich zu nehmen. Wenn beide betrunken waren konnte mal eine komplette Schrankwand in Schutt und Asche am nächsten Morgen liegen. Am schlimmsten war es mit den Ming Vasen seines Vaters gewesen, die Cynthia in der Hitze des Gefechts mit einem Schlag umgehauen hatte. Da waren kurzerhand Millionen auf den Fließen gelegen. So sauer hatte Lucas ihn nur einmal erlebt, als er selbst kurzerhand ein fertiges Programm von ihm umgeschrieben hatte. Leider gab es keine Kopie vom Orginal. Lawrence war noch nie so sauer auf seinen Sohn gewesen wie an diesem Abend, als er das Unheil bemerkte.  
  
"Hier bist du. Ich habe mich schon gefragt, wo du sein könntest." Der Teenager hatte seine Mutter in der Führerkabine gefunden. Vater Wolenczak saß jetzt angetrunken im hinteren Teil auf der Bank und kämpfte garantiert mit der Übelkeit.  
  
"Ich wollte nur etwas allein sein. Zum Nachdenken.", sagte sie leise.  
  
"Worüber nachdenken?" Er setzte sich ihr gegenüber auf einen Hocker.  
  
"Über mein Leben, meine Arbeit, meine Familie." Bei letzterem beugte sie sich lächelnd vor und strich Lucas neckisch über die Wange. "Einfach alles. Nach der Scheidung habe ich mir geschworen nie wieder mit deinem Vater gemeinsam etwas zu unternehmen, leider hat er nur das besondere Talent einen immer und immer wieder in seinen Bann zu ziehen. Schon allein seine Ideen. Die Oper war wundervoll."  
  
"Und erst das vorzeitige Feuerwerk!"  
  
"Genau. Mir ist ehrlich gesagt immer noch mulmig zu mute. Hoffentlich geht das Teil hier nicht genauso in Flammen auf."  
  
"Jetzt kann es das ruhig. Ich habe nichts mehr an Bord, das noch verloren gehen könnte.", sagte Lucas bitter.  
  
"Dein Vater wollte dir doch einen neuen besorgen."  
  
"Das schon, aber es ist nicht mehr der selbe. Er ist nicht dir. Mir hat der andere sehr viel mehr bedeutet."  
  
"Nun mach nicht so ein Gesicht. Du hast einiges ertragen müssen mit uns beiden. Außerdem war es nur ein Computer, Lucas. Das sage ich dir immer wieder. Du sollst diesen leblosen Dingern nicht so viele Gefühle beimessen. Das ist nicht normal! Es gibt so vieles, das mehr Anerkennung verdient als solch ein Stück Metall mit viel Elektronik."  
  
"Davon habt ihr mir aber nie viel beigebracht. Alles was ich hatte waren Computer. Ständig bin ich allein gewesen. Immer musste ich warten bis eure Bedürfnisse befriedigt oder Kunden entsprechend zufrieden gestellt waren. Das ist ganz schön hart gewesen. Was blieb mir da schon anderes übrig, als meine Zeit und Liebe in etwas anderem zu stecken. Wenn ich eine Nanny gehabt hätte, wäre ich vielleicht auch mit normalen Dingen in Berührung gekommen, doch so."  
  
"Dazu noch die ganzen Fachbücher, die zu Massen im Haus waren." Cynthia seufzte. "Es fällt mir schwer das zu sagen, aber seit ich dich das letzte Mal länger bei mir hatte hast du dich sehr verändert. Du bist ruhiger geworden, nicht mehr so aufgekratzt und rebellisch. Lawrence Entscheidung dich auf die Sea Quest zu bringen war ein richtiger Glücksgriff. Damit hat er auf eine Goldader getroffen."  
  
Lucas war überrascht. So etwas von seiner Mutter zu hören war schon eine echte Sensation. "Findest du wirklich?"  
  
"Sag ihm das aber nur nicht. Sonst bin ich wieder in der Kreide bei ihm."  
  
Eigentlich ist nicht Dr. Wolenczak für die Veränderung seines Sohnes verantwortlich, sondern Nathan Bridger. Das jetzt seinen Eltern auf die Nase zu binden, hielt der Teenager jedoch für keine so gute Idee. Sollten sie nur meinen der jeweils andere hätte für seine Zähmung gesorgt. Wer weiß, vielleicht konnte er dabei noch etwas raus holen.  
  
"Dennoch ärgert mich das mit meinem Laptop. Mit dem Gips hier kann ich nicht schwimmen gehen. Am Strand nur in der Sonne liegen ist nicht mein Ding. Solange ruhig liegen kann ich nur mit entsprechender Unterhaltung."  
  
"Was ist mit der Spielekonsole, die du von deinem Vater zu Weihnachten bekommen hast?"  
  
"Akku verzockt. Ich muss den erst mal wieder aufladen, bevor ich mich damit weiter ablenken kann."  
  
"So lernst du vielleicht auch mal eine normale Beschäftigung, als immer nur dieses Zeug. Mich wundert es sowieso, dass deine Freunde keine ausgetickten Verrückten sind."  
  
"Wäre es dir lieber wenn ich solche hätte? Oder gar keine?"  
  
Cynthia tat entsetzt. "Bloß nicht. Wer verrät mir denn dann was du dir wünschst?"  
  
"Soll ich dir was verraten? Dann entspreche ich wenigstens etwas deiner Vorstellung."  
  
"Das wäre?"  
  
"Mein bester Freund ist ein Delphin der sprechen kann.", lachte Lucas.  
  
Dazu sagte Cynthia jetzt nichts. Um sie herum begann ein großer Krach. Überall zischten Raketen in die Höhe, zerplatzten Knallfrösche und tauchten den nächtlichen Himmel in ein buntes Farbenmeer.  
  
"Komm, lass uns das ganze von draußen ansehen." Lucas wurde an der Hand von seiner Mutter nach draußen gezerrt.  
  
"Zuerst anstoßen." Woher hatte Lawrence diese Flasche Sekt nun schon wieder her gehabt? Sein Vater kam ihnen zwei Schritte mit drei gefüllten Gläsern entgegen. Sein Gang war schon recht unsicher, doch er hielt das Gleichgewicht.  
  
"Auf ein gutes, neues Jahr.", prostete Cynthia.  
  
Hoffentlich würde Lucas dieses nicht genauso beenden müssen wie dieses hier. Gerade in dem Moment ging auf einem der Boote, die neben ihnen in der Bucht lagen ein Mann über Bord, der herausgefischt werden musste. Leider war dieser jemand, der ihn rauszog Lucas. Seinen Morgen konnte er schon mal mit dem Besuch einer Klinik verplanen, denn sein Gibs war im Salzwasser aufgeweicht und fiel ab.  
  
ENDE  
  
Anm: Vielen lieben Dank für eure Reviews Kiddo und Samusa!!! ^^ Mich freut es immer wieder positive Resonanz zu bekommen bei den Sachen, die meiner Meinung nach keine besonderen Glanzstücke sind.  
  
Ihr könnt mich jetzt für barbarisch abstempeln, aber die Fakten sind folgende: Aufgrund der immer weiteren Ausbreitung der Zivilisation ist es ein leichtes für die Känguruhs Futter zu finden, was zu einer dramatischen Vermehrung der Tiere geführt hat, dass sie in den letzten Jahren immer häufiger zu einer Belastung der Farmbetriebe in Australien geworden sind. Känguruh und Emufleisch ist auch bei uns keine Seltenheit mehr in den Geschäften und wer die Augen aufmacht wird auch einmal welches entdecken. Sie werden nicht wahllos abgeschlachtet, wie es mit Katzen geschieht, na gut irgendwie schon, aber wenn der Richtige dahinter steckt, dann geschieht es auf professionelle Art. Somit soll verhindert werden, dass man die Kontrolle über die Population dieser Tiere verliert. Habt ihr eigentlich verstanden was ich damit sagen wollte? Nun, dies ist zumindest der Grund weshalb ich getrost Lucas Känguruh essen lasse. Ich bin bei vielen Dingen auch vorsichtig und bis vor ein paar Jahren wäre ich niemals auf die Idee gekommen etwas entsprechendes zu essen, doch diese Art von Restaurants sind für Australien typisch. Seid froh, dass die keine Grillen gegessen haben. ^^  
  
Die beiß- und kratzwütigen Tiere aus der Familienidylle heißen im übrigen Kuso... Qusoo... ich habe keine Ahnung wie man das schreibt. (achselzuckt + lacht) 


End file.
